Bummer Vacation
by sonickiller41
Summary: Akihisa and 3 of his friends decided to take a vacation to America from test and summoning war. As they arrived, they meet 4 guys who's on a bachelor party and joining them, not knowing that they going get involve in an hangover and worse, Yuuji went missing like Doug.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is gonna be my first time writing Hangover and Baka and Test together.**

**Bummer Vacation**

**Prologue**

**Minami house**

It was peaceful, clear night day, perfect for the slumber party. Inside the living room, there are Minami with her best friend Mizuki and a class A students are Yuuko, Aiko and Shouko. They got bored, so they decided to have their slumber party to get their boredom out of their system. Everything on the slumber party is set and everyone getting along well – well almost everyone.

There was just one problem.

The red hair girl with ponytail, Minami Shimada, staring at her cell phone with worries face, wondering where the guys are. She hasn't heard from her crush, Akihisa, and her guy's friend, Hideyoshi (Still thinking he's something), Yuuji and Kouta, since yesterday. _Aki, what is going on? _She thought.

"Minami?"

She turned her head and saw her best friend, Mizuki Himeji, standing there. "What's wrong?" she asked with worry face

"Waiting for Aki to call me, but somehow he didn't call me. I tried reaching him, even Hideyoshi, Yuuji and Kouta, but all I got is voicemail." Minami answered.

She widened her eyes. "What? You too. I tried to call him too, but I got nothing."

"Well, you're not the only one."

They turned to the voice and saw Yuuko, crossing her arms with irritating face. "I tried to call my idiot brother, but he didn't pick up the phone also."

"Even Yuuji too," Shouko said in monotone.

"I start to get worry about them. What was the last time they call you, Shimada?" Aiko asked with worried look.

"Last time I heard from Akihisa, he's in Vegas and…" She paused for a second as she thinking. _I bet he's with a stripper. _She thought as the dark aura surrounded her.

Mizuki widened her eyes. "What? Vegas? There has to be an explanation." She said with worry and then the dark aura surrounded her. "And Yoshii won't cheat on me."

"Himeji, It's Vegas. There's a lot of older girls, who are pretty than you are, and I bet…" Aiko paused when Minami cell phone began to ring.

Minami peered down at her phone, looking at the number. "It's Aki!" She exclaimed.

"Put it on your speaker." Mizuki said.

Minami nodded at her as she flipped the phone open and answered it before she pressed the speaker on. "Aki, is that you?"

"_Hey Minami,"_

All the girls looked at her phone in widened when she hear Akihisa voice.

"Aki, where the heck are you? Are you with a girl you didn't tell us about it?" Minami and Mizuki asked in pissed off voice with dark aura.

"_No, it's not like that."_

Both girls sighed in relief. "That's good, but why didn't you pick up the phone?" Minami asked.

"_Well, listen. Uh… since yesterday, we fucked up, really fucked up._

Every girl in Minami living room looked at her phone in confused. Yuuko snatched her phone away and said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"_The vacation, the whole night… things got out of control, bad things and even worse… we lost Yuuji."_

Shouko heard her future husband as she grabbed the phone. "What you say?"

"_We can't find him. We tried to find him, everywhere in Vegas and we failed badly. "_

"But Aki, what are you saying?" Mianmi begins to panic. "We need him in case of the summoning wars."

"_I'm sorry Minami… it's not gonna happen. I'm very sorry. _The phone just hangs up.

They looked at Minami phone in disbelief, looked up to each other before Aiko asked. "What did they do?"

* * *

Akihisa close his phone as he sighed in frustration. He looked around the area of the Mojave Dessert. He looked to his left see the Mercedes near totaled; Kouta, Hideyoshi and Stu leaning against the car, Alan sat on the hood and Black Doug was taking a leak behind the car. _Can't believe this?_

"Ahem, Tracy, it's Phil."

He turned his head and saw Phil was on the phone with Tracy and decided to tell her everything.

"Yeah, listen uh… we fucked up."

_Yeah, we did fucked up. The whole night was a disaster. Thanks a lot, Alan._

"The bachelor party, the whole night… it… things got out of control, and uh…" Phil hesitated. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. "We lost Doug.

Akihisa walked toward the Mercedes and leaned back against the car and stared at Phil.

"We can't find Doug."

_It was supposed to be a normal vacation for Me and my guys and Hideyoshi, but it wasn't. _He thought.

"Yeah… that's not gonna happen."

**Six days earlier… Fumizuki Academy**

"Huh? We're going on the vacation to America?" Akihisa asked.

"That's right, don't forget to include Hideyoshi and Voyeur coming with us too." Yuuji replied. "Let's call it "Guys goes out"."

"Ah Hideyoshi," He said with happy and joy. "But why do we go to America?" He asked.

"Because we need a big break from summoning war and the test too. And trust me, it's worth it." Yuuji said.

"Hey guys," Hideyoshi walked towards them. "What you guys talking about?"

Akihisa turned his head and looked at him/Her, I don't know. "Oh, Yuuji are gonna take us to the vacation to America…" He paused as he thought of something. He turned his head to Yuuji. "What place we go and how long we stay there?"

"Los Angeles and we're going to stay there for about a week, and then I think anout where we going next, that's simple enough." Yuuji replied.

"That's sounds like fun. Would it be all right with you if I coming along with you two?" Hideyoshi asked, smiling.

"Don't worry, "Akihisa waving his hands. "Yuuji said you could come too, even Voyeur."

"And speaking of Voyeur," He turned his head to Kouta, siting at his cardboard desk and cleaning his camera lens. "Hey, wanna come hang out with us to vacation to America?"

"No thanks." He is rubbing his camera lens.

Yuuji shrugged his shoulder. "Oh well. I heard there's girls and young women's with swimsuit on Venice Beach, the one we going for the vacation."

A flash of motivation sparkled in his eyes as he turned to him, "Change my mind, I'm going."

"But there's one problem, how are we going to tell a teachers and a principle about the vacationing thing." Hideyoshi said.

"Done that already. They said it's ok as long as we keep ourselves safe and not get trouble while vacationing in America." Yuuji responded.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" Minami said as she entered the room.

"Oh, talking about vacation to America." Akihisa replied.

Minami widened her eyes in surprised. "Seriously, you saying that we're going on the vacation?"

Yuuji nodded. "That's right, but it's guys only."

Minami give her Yuuji a confused looked. "Eh, buy why?"

Yuuji sighed. "It because me, Akihisa, Voyeur and Hideyoshi needs a break from Summoning wars and the test too, so we can relief our stress and calms. And for you and Mizuki, it's not that you aren't allow to go, we just need a guy time."

"Then why Hideyoshi, she's a girl and you let her?" Minami asked.

"My god, I'm a guy and you know that." Hideyoshi said in annoyed as Mizuki entered the class.

"Hey guys, I'm not late am I?" Mizuki asked as she sat down next to Akihisa.

"No not yet. Ironman still hasn't shown up and we talked about the vacationing to America." Akihisa said.

Mizuki got surprised as well. "Really? Me too."

"Want to say yes but it's guys only to go, even Hideyoshi too." Akihisa said.

"Eh? But why Hideyoshi, she's a girl." Mizuki said.

Hideyohsi sighed in annoyed. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm a guy for Pete's sake."

"Okay, on start on 7 pm, we're gonna pack our stuff in the baggage and until on 8 pm, the plane we going will departed. Just to make sure we got anything and no bullshit one like…" Yuuji stopped his sentence as he felt his spine shiver. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw his worst fear, Shouko.

"Like what…" Shouko said as she held up her tazer with sound of electricity.

"S… Sho… Shouko, it's not what it looks like. We just want a guy time to America so we can take a break and maybe have fun there." Yuuji explained, scared.

Shouko stared at him for a minute before she reply. "I won't let you go."

"Shouko what are y- AAHHH!" He said as he got shock by the Taser and she dragged him out of the room.

"Sad," Akihisa said, shaking his head. "But America, here we come." He pumps his fist to the air.


	2. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

**Three days later… Alan and Tracy's house**

"To my left a little," The tailor spoke as he measured Alan, Tracy's older brother, "Thank you."

Alan watched the tailor carefully, politely holding his hands behind his back. Across the room stood Doug, Tracy's fiancé, who was watching the tailor measure Alan's waist for what it seemed like the thousandth time.

Leaning down to measure his pant leg, his hands rising up with the tape, Alan flinched back, screeching, "Whoa, watch it, pervert!"

"It's okay, Alan," Doug spoke in the calmest voice he could muster, "He's just doing your inseam."

"He's getting very close to my shaft." Alan argued like a little child that he acted.

Ignoring Alan's complaints, the tailor spoke in a weary voice, "All done. You can change now."

Sighing in relief that that was over with, Doug thanked the tailor, "Right. Thanks, Floyd. Thank you very much." Shrugging out of his tux, getting ready to leave for Vegas, Doug told Alan, "All right, buddy, we should get a move on."

"Oh," Alan nodded his head, taking off his jacket, "But you know something, Doug, I was thinking . . . if you wanna go to Vegas without me, that is totally cool, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked in a partially surprised voice.

"Well, you know. Phil and Stu, they're your buddies, and it's your bachelor party." Alan spoke in an uncertain voice.

"Come on, Alan," Doug smiled at Alan, "Those two love you."

"And also," Alan ignored Doug, continuing while pulling down his pants and, revealing his butt partially with his underwear that looked like a wedgie, "I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back because your wife's brother's there. I just—"

"It's not like that," Doug said before noticing Alan standing in all his glory, "It's not like that. I already told you, Alan. Okay? We're just spending the night in Vegas. It's no big deal. Besides, you're not just my fiance's brother, you're my brother now." Doug explained, buttoning up his shirt.

Standing with his hands placed on his hips, Alan spoke to Doug, "I want you to know, Doug. I'm a steel trap. Whatever happens tonight, I will never, ever, ever, speak a word of it."

"Okay, yeah. I got it. Thank you. I don't think that—"

Alan cut of Doug in his sentence, slowly approaching him, "Seriously. I don't care what happens. I don't care if we kill someone." Alan said with a straight face.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's Sin City. I won't tell a soul."

Feeling a bit awkward, Doug nodded softly, "Okay, I got it. Thank you."

"No, thank you," Alan forced Doug into a hug as Doug awkwardly patted him on the back, "I love you so much."

**10 Minutes Later**

Standing in front of the garage, Doug gaped in shock as the garage door opened to reveal Sid's Mercedes sitting perfectly, its shine gleaming in the daylight.

"No, Sid," Doug dropped his bag, staring unbelievably at the car in front of him, "Really?"

"Come on," Sid said in a hearty voice, "We're family now."

"Are you sure," Doug asked, making sure if it was all right with Sid. "I mean, you love this car."

"Doug," Sid shrugged carelessly, "It's just a car. Just make sure when you get there to put some Armor All on the tires so the sand doesn't seep in."

"Absolutely," Doug replied politely, "That's easy."

"Oh, and, uh, don't let Alan drive, because there's something wrong with him." Sid pointed to Alan who was sitting out in the driveway, making out with the family dog. "Oh and Phil either. I don't like him."

"I will be the only one driving this car. I promise."

"Good." Sid tossed the keys to Doug, "Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Ah," Doug laughed at Sid's joke.

Sid chuckled along with him too until he said with a straight face, "Except for herpes. That shit'll come back with you."

* * *

**Venice Beach, LA**

"Ahh, now this is what I'm talking about," Akihisa said, lying down on the blanket and relaxing there.

He was quite relaxing and no torture by the FFF, so he was happy that he did not see any member of FFF in the beach or else he gets ruin the vacation. Also means that he doesn't get hurt by Minami when he somewhat insulted her about her flat chest and even Ironman. Oh and don't forget about the Mizuki deadly cooking too, which he glad.

As he continues relaxing, his cell phone began to ring. He flips the phone and answered it. "Hello."

"_Hi Aki, how was your vacationing going?" _He recognizes the voice was Minami, his classmate and a friend.

"Oh hey Minami, I was doing fine. I got no hurts, no crushing and even no FFF."

"_Well that's great. Um… Aki, can I talk to you something?"_

"Sure, what is it?"

"_Well, I want to say is, please be careful and don't do any stupid idea."_

Akihisa sighed. "Don't worry, me and my guys will be careful and not get in trouble. I promise."

"_Thank you Aki, I love you." _She said before the phone hangs up.

"You to…" He paused. _What a minute, did she just say she… _He wondered if he heard it right about what she said. But quickly disregarded his thought when he shook his head. _Nah, that can't be._

His thought was interrupted by the horn as he turned his head and saw Yuuji, in his red Camaro, honking with annoyed looked. "Hey Akihisa, come on, it's time to go already god damn it!" He shouted.

"Oh right." Akihisa sat up before heading to the car.

* * *

**The school**

"All right," Phil dismissed his class as the bell rang before holding them off for a brief moment. "Hold on. I still need some of your permission slips and ninety dollars for the field trip to the Griffith Observatory next weekend. Pay now, or forever regret missing out on the experience of a lifetime, guys."

Some students handed him envelopes of cash before they exited the classroom.

"You're good," Phil pointed at a student. "You got it."

"Thanks, Mr. Wenneck."

"Thank you, Russ," Phil said, collecting all the enveloped cash. "Thanks. Thanks, Bobbitt, way to go."

As soon as all the students left the classroom, Phil started rummaging through his desk, pulling out a wrinkled hidden envelope filled with cash that was labeled Vegas. Phil slipped out all the cash of the envelope before ripping the money out of his student's field trip envelopes.

Quickly collecting and counting up all the money, Phil gathered his stuff for Vegas before leaving his classroom.

**5 Minutes Later**

Students were everywhere around the campus as Doug pulled up next to the school as the duo waited patiently for Phil to come out.

"Ahem," Alan covered his face, trying not to look noticeable but failing miserably. "Do you have to park so close?"

"Yeah," Doug said. "What's wrong?"

Alan covered his face with his hand, "I shouldn't be here." Doug was about to say something before Alan said, "I'm not supposed to be within two hundred feet of a school."

Doug turned back around in his seat before glancing at Alan with a shocked face, "What?"

"Or a Chuck E. Cheese." Alan continued, oblivious to what Doug said.

They turned to looked at the front of the school and saw Phil descending down the stair and towards them, but then the chubby kid approaching him.

"Hey, Mr. Wenneck-"He about to talk before Phil raised his hand up to silence him.

"It's the weekend, Buddnick, I don't know you and you do not exist." He interrupted as he continues walking towards them.

"Shit, nice car" Phil smiled at the Mercedes. He tossed his bag inside the vehicle. "I'm driving."

"Whoa, no chance, buddy—"Phil carelessly stepped over the car, into the backseat as Doug complained. "Don't step – God, watch the leath—"

"Shut up and drive before these nerds ask me another question." Phil interrupted rudely before noticing Alan sitting in shotgun, "Who's this?"

"That's Alan." Said Doug.

"I met you like four times," Alan said, a little offended.

"Oh, yeah," Phil remembered. "How you doing, man?"

* * *

**Venice Beach, LA**

_Let's see what to do? What to do?_

Hideyoshi scanning around the hotel room he and the other guys staying. Since Yuuji announced everyone that they are going to Vegas, which they kinda surprised them. He got everything he got, he got his purple blouse, skinny jean, not forget the black t shirt with skeleton head with flaming background and a black jean which he got that from hot topic, he got shampoo and body wash, hair brush and his cell phone.

By away, the reason he got that from hot topic because he want to show everyone that he is really a guy. He thought he'll get used to it, but still he got bother by his gender mistakes. So he will go to confront them that he is indeed a guy.

"Okay, everything is set and can't wait for it." He aid as he laid down the bed and taking a sighed. Soon he heard the knock on the door. "Who is it? He asked.

"Hideyoshi, it's Akihisa." Akihisa said from the other side.

"It's open."

Akihisa walked into the room. "Hey Hideyoshi, are you ready for-" He paused as he saw Hideyoshi wearing a jean shorts and a sleeveless yellow blouse and nosebleed. "Wow, you are so hot and sexy, Hideyoshi."

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'm a guy, god dammit." He said in blush of embarrassing, trying to get the sense out of him, but of course, he didn't listen to him.

"Anyways, Yuuji is waiting for us and I have to make sure if you prepare for going to Vegas." "Akihisa said.

"Oh, right." Hideyoshi replied.

* * *

**Stu and Melissa house aka Stu and that _Bitch_ house**

"Don't forget your Rogaine," Melissa reminded Stu in their home, as Stu was packing for the Vegas trip that Melissa was unaware of.

Listening to his stubborn, obnoxious girlfriend, Stu unenthusiastically grabbed his Rogaine from his medicine cabinet, "Rogaine, check."

"And don't forget to use it," Melissa said, pouring her a cup of hot tea. "I can totally tell when you forget, your hair just looks thinner."

Zipping up his suitcase, Stu said, "Using of the Rogaine, check."

"And make sure to call me right when you get to the hotel," Melissa retold Stu. "Not like that conference in Phoenix. I had to wait two hours for you to call me."

Holding out his arms in disbelief, Stu approached Melissa, "Yeah, I was the keynote speaker. I was late to the podium." Melissa asked, "Still?" "Yeah, you're totally right. I'm sorry," Stu leaned down to kiss Melissa but she turned her head away obstinately. Perplexed at his girlfriend's behavior, Stu asked, "What is the matter?"

"I don't know," Melissa answered. "I just hope you're not gonna go to some strip club when you're up there."

Following Melissa into the living room, Stu tried to calm Melissa, "Melissa, we're going to Napa Valley. I don't even think they have strip clubs in wine country."

Melissa sat down on the couch followed shortly by Stu. "Well, I'm sure if there is one, Phil will sniff it out." Melissa sighed.

Ready to change the subject, Stu softly shook his head, "Look, Melissa, it's not going to be like that. It's just gonna be me, Phil, Doug and Tracy's brother." Stu lied. "Besides, you know how I feel about that stuff."

"I know, I know," Melissa said. "It's just boys and their bachelor parties, it's gross." "You're right," Stu slowly agreed. "It is gross." "Not to mention it's pathetic." Melissa added. "Mm-hmm," Stu nodded.

"Those places are filthy." "Yeah," Stu said, feeling uncomfortable.

"And the worst part is," Melissa continued, oblivious of Stu's discomfort. "That little girl . . . grinding and dry-humping the fucking stage up there . . . that's somebody's daughter up there." Stu pretended to repeat with her.

"I was just gonna say that," Stu lied.

"See," Melissa said. "I just wish your friends were as mature as you."

"They are mature, actually," Stu defended his friends, unaware that they've arrived. "You just have to get to know them better."

"Paging Doctor Faggot," Phil cupped his hands and called from outside as Melissa gave Stu a disproving look. "Doctor Faggot!"

Stu leaned his head down before looking up to Melissa awkwardly, "I should go."

"That's a good idea, Doctor Faggot," Melissa spoke.

Nodding and smiling softly, Stu said, "Have a good weekend. I'm gonna miss you."

Stu leaned in to kiss her but once again Melissa moved her head away so Stu decided to kiss her shoulder before leaving.

* * *

**Venice Beach, LA**

"Oh damn, that chick on this picture is hot. So how much it cost Homie?" The black boy said.

"100 dollars for each." Kouta aka Voyeur said.

You were wondering what's Voyeur doing now. Let just say he's on the black market, selling with the picture of girls in bikini's or nude's and even Hideyoshi cross dressing to the costumers. Since yesterday, he got at least about 2000 dollars from selling those pictures he taken and the hottest selling picture; it's a same, Hideyoshi.

The black boy stares at it for a moment before he replies back at him. "Deal." He laying down 200 dollars before Voyeur gives him a picture of Hideyoshi in Maid costume. "Thank you, man." He said as he leaves to his friend and showing them the picture.

Kouta take 200 dollars and slide it in the section of the money from these previous days. He heard the car horn as he turned and saw his friends on the red Camaro, driving towards him before stop in front of the stand. "Hey Voyeur, it's time." Yuuj said

He nodded and headed to the car, jump over the car and into the backseat next to Hideyoshi.

"Hey Voyeur, how much money you got?" Akihisa, in the passenger seat, asked.

"About 700. To estimated from those previous day's money and today one, which makes it, 4000 dollars." Voyeur replied and answered.

Yuuji widened his eyes under his sunglasses. "That's good and here we go." he said as he drive into the street.

**A/N: Sorry, this took me a long time to come to my ideas.**


End file.
